


Not just a Hitchhiker

by Frosty_The_Idiot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boss/Employee Relationship, Bottom Sam Winchester, Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M, Slut Sam Winchester, Top Lucifer (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 18:24:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15249267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frosty_The_Idiot/pseuds/Frosty_The_Idiot
Summary: Lucifer is own his way home after a business trip. He picks up a hitchhiker, who is going exactly where he is. The one thing he didn't expect was for him to be a new worker at his company.





	Not just a Hitchhiker

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on Archive of our Own so bare with me. I'm new to this format.

Sam sat beside Meg, the hitchhiker he just met. “Why would I tell you where I’m going?” Meg gripped her backpack, “I don’t know if I can trust you.” 

“Who says I can trust you?” 

“Hmm.” Meg hummed as a BMW pulls up. The window roles down and a man with blonde hair looks at Sam. 

“Need a ride?” He asked, a devilish smirk playing on his lips. On anyone one else it would have looked creepy, but it suited him. 

“Yeah,” Meg and Sam replied at the same time, taking a step forward. 

“Only the boy,” The man said, as Sam opened the door. 

“Oh so you trust mysterious car guy more than me?” Meg leaned on the window. 

“Yup.” 

~~~ 

They had been driving for a few hours when Sam decided to ask the man his name. 

“Lucifer. Sounds weird right?” He let out a small laugh, drumming his thumbs on the steering wheel. 

“No, not really. I mean he is a burning hot, evil man.” Sam laughed. 

“So, I’m not hot?” Lucifer smirked, glancing at Sam. 

“I’m not saying you aren’t, I mean you are really attractive. But you aren’t burning people” 

“I don’t burn people unless they’re into it, so what's your name?” 

“Sam, so you’re pretty kinky huh?” 

“Well, depends what you think kinky is. Christians think me being gay is super kinky.” 

Sam let out a small laugh. “Wow, you don’t seem gay. Wait that sounds bad, oh my god I’m so bad at this,” Sam sighed. 

“Don’t worry, it’s cute” Sam blushed and went quiet, looking down. “You don’t get complimented much do you?” 

Sam shook his head, “Not by strange, attractive men who pick up hitchhikers.” 

“Well it’s my pleasure to be your first,” Lucifer smirked. 

Sam laid his head against the window, passing out. 

~~~ 

Sam woke up less than an hour later, in a mood. Lucifer’s eyes were on the road, the blue orbs focused. 

“Hey Lucifer, do you have a boyfriend?” Sam asked, his voice gravelly. 

“No, why do you ask?” Lucifer looked over at Sam, who was relaxed against the chair, his hair messier than before. 

“No reason, just wondering how you don’t.” 

“I don’t want one, they can tie you down, and you won’t get to experience threesomes or getting fucked whenever you want.” Lucifer let out a weak laugh, “Sounds slutty doesn’t it?” 

“Not really, was pretty crazy before I left college. A different guy every night. I never knew what I was going to be that night, top or bottom.” Sam smiled, remembering his college days. 

“So, you don’t do that anymore?” Lucifer asked. 

“Oh, I would love to, just wasn’t enough guys in my old town. That’s why I’m moving to Las Vegas.” 

“Vegas huh? I live there you know. Tons of guys, I hope I find you in the club one night” Lucifer nudged Sam slightly. 

“Hmm, why wait when you can bend me over the hood of your car and fuck me right now?” Sam sat up straighter, putting his hand on Lucifer’s knee. 

“Sounds tempting, but we are almost to Vegas, I think you would much prefer my bed, wouldn’t you?” 

“I think I can wait a bit longer” Sam whispered and let his hand run up Lucifer’s thigh. 

~~~ 

Sam got out of Lucifer’s car, following him into his apartment complex. They pushed open his door, connecting their lips again as soon as it closes. Lucifer pulled Sam to his bedroom, pushing Sam onto the bed. He crawled in between Sam’s legs, kissing him. He pulled his shirt off, tossing it somewhere in the room. 

Sam stripped his shirt, puling Lucifer down to his lips. He grinded into Lucifer, his jeans becoming tighter. He undid his pants, trying to get them off. 

Once both the men were stripped, Lucifer connected his lips to Sam’s neck. He sucked harshly, holding Sam’s hips down. He littered hickey’s all over Sam’s neck. Lucifer grazed his teeth over Sam’s collarbone, sucking on it. Sam whimpered, trying to lift his hips up, only to be denied movement. 

“Please Lucifer, stop holding back and fuck me already.” Sam whispered with a needy voice. 

Lucifer moved from Sam’s neck, to his stomach. He kissed down until he was met with Sam’s dick. He licked the tip, before taking it into his mouth. Lucifer bobbed his head, while Sam’s hand fell down to his hair. His lips parted as he let his head fall back. “Goddamn Lucifer, o- oh shit” Sam moaned as Lucifer pressed his tongue into his slit. 

Lucifer pulled up and grabbed a bottle of lube, opening the lid. He squirted the lube on his fingers before pushing one through the ring of muscles. Sam relaxed, letting Lucifer work his finger in and out before adding a second one. Sam moaned quietly, feeling his fingers brush against his prostate. Soon Sam was completely prepped, his hair sticking on his face. 

Lucifer rolled a condom on his dick, adding more lube before lining himself with Sam. He pushed himself through Sam’s tight muscle. Sam squeezed around him as he pushed himself in fully. He paused, leaning down to kiss Sam. He began moving, pulling his hips back before snapping his hips forward. He thrusted at a fast past, going harder at each moan Sam let out of his mouth. 

Sam was the definition of sin; his hair was sticking to his face as sweat dripped from his forehead. His mouth forming an oval as he threw his head back. The black sheets were squeezed in between his fingers. Sam hadn’t been fucked this good since his first night at college, and that was when he was virgin. Lucifer hit Sam’s prostate, causing him to arch his back. 

Sam’s hands found their way to Lucifer’s back, his blunt fingernails clawing into his skin. Lucifer’s name fell out of Sam’s mouth, mixed in with curses and moans. Sam pulled Lucifer down, burying his face into his neck as he came. Lucifer came into the condom soon after, pulling out of Sam. He tied the condom off, throwing it away. 

Sam was laying in the bed, exhausted. Lucifer laid beside him, pulling Sam into his chest. “Go to sleep Sammy.” He whispered, closing his eyes. 

Sam listened, taking less than five minutes to be completely knocked out. 

~~~ 

The sun fell on Sam’s face, as he groaned. He felt two arms around him, as he turned slowly to see Lucifer. He smiled as he remembered the events that went down. He leaned in, kissing Lucifer’s neck, sucking hickeys. Lucifer shifted, waking up. He sat up, staring at Sam. 

“Goodmorning Sammy,” Lucifer used the same name from last night. 

“Goodmorning Luci,” Sam smirked, propping himself up on the pillow. 

“How are you this morning?” Lucifer asked, resting his hand on Sam’s waist. 

“Honestly, I’m sore. But sex hasn’t felt that good since I was virgin.” Sam leaned in, kissing Lucifer. 

“That good huh? Guess we’ll have to schedule for tomorrow won’t we?” 

Sam’s face fell, “Wait what time is it?” he sat up, looking at the clock. “Shit” He whispered, “It’s three fifty-four. I missed my first day of work.” 

“Three fifty-four!” Lucifer asked, panic in his tone. “I literally missed an entire day of work.” 

“I’m so screwed, damnit.” Sam put his face in his hands. 

“Hey come on Sam, where are you supposed to work, I have connections you know.” Lucifer rubbed Sam’s back. 

“I’m supposed to be a lawyer at Algeria, they don’t give second chances.” Sam sighed, leaning back. 

“Yeah, they do Sammy. Especially if you are late because of the boss.” Lucifer whispered in Sam’s ear. 

“Wait what?”


End file.
